


Our Empress Child - A NozoEli Oneshot

by nozomomm



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Bakachika Eli, Cats, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, High key gucci, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Low key joke, Midnight one shot, No Angst, Nozoeli adopt a cat, One Shot, Short One Shot, This is a ridiculous story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozomomm/pseuds/nozomomm
Summary: What's a lesbian couple without a spoiled cat? Nozomi and Eli take on this milestone by visiting their local shelter and are greeted with a pleasant surprise along with years worth of memories.





	Our Empress Child - A NozoEli Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> The epitamy of NozoEli Trash®. I wrote this at midnight with my own cat curled in my lap. My love for cats and NozoEli birthed this gem. Enjoy.

Nozomi Toujou lives in a small apartment with her girlfriend from highschool, Eli Ayase. They live close to the college they are both attending and both are working part-time to pay their rent and save up for their future plans with each other. They manage their time wisely, enjoying any time they can get with each other. Both knew it was hard now, but it will eventually pay off when they can have a house of their own and jobs with easier hours. They talked about this, which is why Nozomi was so confused when Eli brought up a certain idea over dinner one night.

“Hey Nozomi, I think we should get a new addition to our family.”

Nozomi almost dropped her chopsticks, “E-Eh?”

“Yeah, it’s a bit quiet around here. don’t you think?”

“W-We talked about this, we’re going to wait until we have a big house with steady jobs.. Right?”

“Well I was just thinking that we have just enough room to have a little one, don’t you think?”

“Elicchi.. We don’t even have an extra bedroom.”

“Why would we need another bedroom? There’s plenty of space here.”

Eli looked around their tight living room/dining area, Nozomi following her eyes. She remained confused and flustered, wondering why the smartest girl she knew was saying such ridiculous things. 

“Besides the space, what about our time? We are rarely ever home. Are you okay, Elicchi?”

Nozomi held her hand to Eli’s forehead, believing that she has become delusional from a skyrocketing fever. 

“I’m serious Nozomi!! I already found some that I liked online!”

The older girl was about to lose her shit before the blonde pulled out her phone and shone a picture of a fluffy and cute cat in front of her. She literally threw her forehead into the palm of her hand and giggled, realizing what Eli wanted was a cat, not a child.

“Non-tan? What’s the matter, are you allergic or something?”

“No no... Just when ya said “new addition to our family”, I thought ya meant something else.”

Eli stared at her, still oblivious to the misunderstanding. Nozomi giggled at yet another cute side of her Elicchi, only supporting her idea of endless cute sides from the once strict and closeted Ayase. 

“Nevermind, I think a cat would be great to have around~”

~ 

“Harasho..”, Eli’s favorite phrase slipped as they followed the volunteer to the “cat room” of their local shelter. The room was just filled with cats, all just roaming free. The sound of purrs and meows instantly put a smile on her face, the smile only increasing as cats came up to her and rubbed against her legs.. 

Nozomi was glad she brought her camera to capture every time Eli noticeably melted at the sight of a cute cat. She never knew Eli had such a soft spot for cats, but it wasn’t exactly a shock. 

“I want them all~”, Eli looked back at Nozomi. 

She giggled, kneeling down next to her girlfriend. A ginger-colored cat came over to her and rubbed it’s head against her knee. It picked it’s head up and meowed at her, Nozomi taking it as an invitation to pet it. She might’ve slipped out a few “Aws” as well, the small animal welcoming her touch. A few other cats came over to them, all just as loving. They both knew it would be so hard to choose and they would probably be there all day. 

Suddenly as if the gods were watching over them, a larger fluffy gray cat leaped from a high, perched cat tower onto the ground. The pair eyed it strutting over to them, and apparently so were the other cats. They noticed that the cats that were by them strayed away at the presence of this larger cat, which worried the two of them. However, as soon as the cat was in front of them, it stopped and plumped itself down. It curled its legs in and exposed its stomach. 

Nozomi nudged Eli, signaling for her to do something. Slowly, she outstretched her arm. When the cat showed no disapproval, she began to pet it. Surprisingly, the chubby cat let out multiple meows of satisfaction. 

“Harasho..”, Eli said again.

The cat quickly jumped to its feet, causing Nozomi and Eli to flinch back. However, instead of being scary, the cat climbed onto Eli and latched its arms around her neck. Eli’s jaw dropped, but it soon turned into a smile as she perked up with ecstasy. 

“There there..”, the blonde presumed to baby talk it and rub its back. 

The cat lifted its head to eye Nozomi, also meowing a beautiful song to her. Nozomi watched in amazement as it reached out its paw and kneaded at her arm. 

“Elicchi, I like this one. This is the one.”

“I agree.”

The couple smiled at each other, happily making their choice. Nozomi whipped out her camera and saved the shot of the large cat hugging onto Eli, as it definitely will be a memorable event.

“Meow meow meow meow”, the cat went on and on. Neither of them have ever seen a cat be so verbal and physical, they absolutely fell in love. 

Nozomi stroked the top of the cats head, staring into its pretty green eyes. The cat remained attached to Eli when they stood up and there were no signs of it releasing anytime soon. They walked out of the cat room and found the volunteer they met earlier. 

“Oh my god.. Did she just come up to you?”, the woman assisting them was shocked.

Eli nodded, taking a glance at Nozomi who was filling out some papers. The spirtual girl showed a loving smile at the two, having the vibes that this will lead to years of fun and enjoyment. 

“This cat has been really superior and a bit scary since the day she was found.. She has never approached anyone like this before. The other cats seem afraid of her too. I’m so pleasantly surprised she found a liking to the both of you!”

“Yeah, we are too,” Eli spoke, “Does she have a name?”

“No, that’s all up to you too. We just call her the queen around here.” 

They looked at each other; Nozomi face lit up, she already had part of a name in mind.

“Ko”

“Ko? Like as in child?”, Eli asked. 

Nozomi was all about symbolism and only her knew the irony behind the name. Maybe, just maybe, she’ll fess up and tell Eli the truth about it. 

“You should reference the cards, as it was the gods that brought her to us.”

Favoring the idea, she put aside the clipboard and took out her tarot cards. She shuffled, both Eli and the cat watching intensely. After going through the familiar practice, the card that was revealed was the empress card.

“Well.. empress is kimi.. Kimiko!”, Eli lit up. 

In response, the cat meowed another ten times.

“I think she likes it!”, she exclaimed. 

“Kimiko then, our empress child.”

The two happily left the shelter with a new member of their household. It wasn’t a child, but she sure was their not-so little bundle of joy. Taking ownership and responsibility was one thing, but Nozomi never failed to capture and enjoy the millions of memories their cat has brought to them and the millions more to come. Kimiko fit right into their small apartment, and they knew she would be more than delightful with any of their future plans and possibly anymore Kimikos that they’ll be bringing home down the road.


End file.
